


You're still the one

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Blooming feelings, Childhood Friends, First Crush, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: [COMPLETE]When I see you, I see love. And every time you touch me, I feel love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.{SasuNaruSasu}





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! did you miss me?? O_o I missed you too and because i had a new little idea of a cute, fluffy romance i wanted to show it to you guys please give a warm feedback. *_* Enjoy...

“Say, Sasuke.” Naruto said dazed and his voice not more than a whisper.

 

Sasuke looked up from his book, “what?” Naruto was staring into space, his lips curling into an ‘O’.

 

They were in the middle of doing their homework with their other friends. They always gather in the backyard of any of their friends and then they would do the home work together. This time it was Sakura’s house and she was currently inside because her mum called her in. Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Neiji, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Naruto and he himself Sasuke, They all were a big bunch of friends. They even took the middle full row with their bunch. And they were in their middle school last year.  
Sasuke and Naruto were friends from kindergarten so they were even called 'Childhood sweethearts' too for their exceptional sweet and affectionate relationship but well it has changed a bit due to others.

 

Well all of this is kind of irrelevant but whatever.( I love to tell irrelevant stuff Hu Hu Hu) Naruto turned his face to him and tilted his head and then Sasuke’d eyes widened, Naruto’s face was red and his eyes were darting from here to there. Naruto dabbed his lips with his tongue and Sasuke’s heart jumped a bit, ‘What was this with this sudden act of shyness? and what was wrong with heart’.

 

“Howwouldyouknowifyouareinlove?” (How would you know if you are in love?)Naruto said almost mumbling and so fast that Sasuke almost missed what he said.

 

Sasuke’s face got red too a bit, ‘What was wrong with this moron? Suddenly asking a question like this. Don’t tell me…!’ Sasuke looked up from his text book to see Naruto’s still red face.

 

Sasuke smirked teasingly, “Why are asking? Is our little Naru having a crush on someone?” 

 

Naruto just hung his head more and Sasuke heard just a whisper, “Bastard.”

 

Sasuke felt a bubbling sweet and warm feeling flooding into his heart. Looking at Naruto’s flustered face his cheeks warmed too. Sasuke shook his head and smiled to himself ‘what was this about Naruto having a crush? I think I just developed my own first crush too.’

 

He didn't even knew but he started to notice Naruto much more and within a week Sasuke was determined to tell Naruto about his little crush on him.

 

It was next week when he saw Naruto kissing Ino or was it Ino who was sitting in Naruto’s lap and kissing him. Both of them were beat red and kiss was a simple touch of lips too but Sasuke couldn’t convince his heart and couldn’t stop his tears from rolling down. He ran away from there and from school too. His innocent heart was broken.

 

His crush was unrequited…

===========>

Naruto was laying in his bed when Sasuke came in like a hurricane, Naruto dropped the book on his chest and grinned, "Hey Sasuke. 'sup?"

Sasuke scowled, "What the hell is with this 'sup? I just heard from Kiba that Ino dumped you and i rushed here to console you and you are laying in your bed without a tension in your life and reading these sappy romantic novels!" Sasuke took the book from his chest and grabbed him from his collar.

"Whoa whoa slow down man! Its not what you guys are thinking" Naruto took Sasuke's hands off his collars and softly holded Sasuke's hands in his hands capturing them so easily that Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"Than how it is? Tell me?" Sasuke tried to be harsh to control his feelings.

Naruto looked away and sighed, "She found the one who would give her the love she deserves Sasuke."

Sasuke felt utterly confused, "You are the one who loves her right and Ino... She loves you too. you were together for more than two years and you guys were happy then why?" Sasuke looked at his face inquisitively.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, " Sasuke Ino is not the one I love."

Sasuke's lips parted but he couldn't utter a word,'What was Naruto saying. It means He didn't love Ino' Sasuke felt guilty on feeling so happy.' He sighed and looked at Naruto who was fidgeting. "the why did you date her?"

"Because she confessed to me. I.. I rejected her and told her that i love someone else but she wanted this and so was so persistent so I gave up." Naruto told him hanging his head down.

Sasuke shook his head, "Then who is the one you love?" His heart trembled with anxiety.

Naruto looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly, "I can't tell you Sasuke. This thing is the only one I can't tell you."

And Sasuke felt his heart shattered and petrified, 'Is he in love with Itachi? That's why he looks sad and can't tell me'

That day Sasuke left Naruto like that and returned to his room and then just broke into tears. He felt like his heart was being crushed into million pieces.

His crush was in love with his own older brother...


	2. Yearning

Sasuke gasped and brushed his sweat away from his face and decided to take rest for a while. He drank the water from his bottle and sat on the nearest bench. Sweat was trickling down his body heavily, well it does happen when you run for almost 2 hours he couldn't go home because Naruto would be there!

Sasuke sighed miserably, He was ignoring Naruto for almost one week. He just couldn't bring himself to face him yet!

Sasuke looked up at the clear sky and felt even more depressed because the sky looked just like those clear orbs. He didn't want to suspect Itachi as Naruto's unrequited love but he had his own reasons. Naruto wasn't a type of guy to crush on older women like their female teachers, he was more interested in the girls of his own age but their was an exception with Itachi!

Even though Itachi was a lot older than him and Naruto, Naruto would always follow around Itachi whenever Itachi was free. It bothered him even when he wasn't crushing on Naruto and one day Sasuke got so angry that they even fought and then Naruto said helplessly, "Sasuke please try to understand. I'll be marrying Itachi Nii so you should get used to it." And then they fought even more because Sasuke tried to convince Naruto that both of them are boys and can't get married. Sasuke smiled bitterly at the memory.

Even now Itachi had a special place in Naruto's life and Sasuke just ignored this fact because he wasn't a child anymore and well it never effected him before but now, to even see the both of them together was impossible for him while considering the fact that Naruto might be in love with Itachi. And no matter how hard he tried he was beginning to feel the bitterness and certain resentful feeling toward his own brother and it was driving him crazy.

But he knew this fact too that he can't run away from Naruto forever and he knew what he have to do!'I have to support Naruto and stop being selfish. Yeah I'll become a normal friend for his sake'. Sasuke was determined.

It was summer vacation and when Sasuke came home Itachi was angry telling him how Naruto waited so long before going away on the trip with his family. Sasuke kept quiet, how could he tell his brother the reason why he can't meet Naruto yet? Why can't he go on trip with him like always? So he just went to his room but next day he asked Sakura Haruno to go out with him and she gladly accepted it.

==========>

Over whole summer vacation Naruto never got to talk with Sasuke more than a few minutes. He was pissed by Sasuke's stupid attitude.

"Hell with this bastard! Not even picking up my call and going ahead so early in the morning! I'm going to kick his ass" Naruto was storming off to their class.

"That Bastard what does he think he is?" Naruto growled and then when he passed by the window of their class room he stopped, Someone was already there and Naruto was going to call out to him when he saw that a girl came near the guy and there lips touched, not a gentle touch but animalistic and aggressive almost like they wanted to devour the other.

Curtains fluttered and light fell on both bodies and Naruto's eyes widened Sakura and Sasuke were making out like crazy, sweaty, shallow breathing and lustful eyes. Naruto's chest throbbed when he looked at Sakura's lost face.

"Why Sakura? Why her?" Naruto mumbled and the pain in his eyes was telling how unbearable it was for him, Sasuke didn't even felt the need to tell him about his girlfriend. Why was Sasuke pushing him away? His heart stung and he rubbed his eyes painfully hard, 'Why Sakura? Why it can't be me Sasuke? Why?'

It was all over before it even started.

===============>

" Sasuke, I think I like guys too." Naruto said casually while playing game with Sasuke and Sasuke stopped breathing for a second. Controller trembled in his hands.

He took a deep breath and started playing again, "Stop joking. It isn't even funny."

"But I'm not joking." Naruto said again while totally concentrating on the game.

"What is with you! Stop spewing nonsense" Sasuke said while returning his attention toward the game.

Naruto paused the game and turned to face Sasuke fully." I really am not joking Sasuke and well I already have started dating yesterday." Sasuke fell silent.

"Who is he?" Sasuke's question was unexpected. Naruto was expecting him to get angry or be disgusted but this was unexpected.

"He is from Chemistry class. His name is Haku and he just confessed me yesterday and well he looked so desperate I couldn't say no. You must have heard about him. He is the second famous guy in school" Naruto said smiling sheepishly while fidgeting with his hands.

Sasuke felt an aching pain in his heart,'So it is gonna be like that. He likes that guy Haku. Don't make such a happy face idiot, now I can't even confess to you.' Sasuke thought miserably.

Naruto took another meaning of his silence and looked at him with hurt shining in his eyes, "Are you disgusted?"

Sasuke snapped his head up and looked into Naruto's blue eyes and shook his head, "No. Who you like and who you date is none of my business. We'll always be friends."

"Ugh. It means we are cool right and still friends too?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto just Hugged him, Sasuke was surprised at first but then he returned the hug with all of his burning feelings. His heart was crushing inside but he kept a straight face and tried to suppress the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

'Why life is so cruel to me? Why?' He kept asking the question inside his head but there was no answer.


	3. Six years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending turned out a bit longer so I've divided it into parts. Reason is I wanted to explain the feelings more and it turned out that I'm no good with short stories Ugh whatever I hope you guys enjoy it.

Sasuke was having his lunch while sitting in the nearby café of his university. He did his Ph.D. there together with Naruto and then when they offered them job both of them accepted as a matter of factly.

For Sasuke to be around Naruto was like a torture and in these years there were thousands of time when he thought that he would just jump on his best friend but he contained himself. He built walls around his heart and his emotions and buried his love for Naruto deep down his heart.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship for his own selfish desires because if he were to be rejected by Naruto what they have would be lost too. Also the problem was one of his rational or most like the egoistic part or him too. He loved Naruto with every fiber of his being but it didn't change the fact he wanted Naruto to understand by himself and come to him on his own. It was a matter of his feelings and his pride.

All of this converted him to a rather cold and sarcastic person and maybe this was the reason his relationships never lasted long. After Sakura he tried to date once or twice but it never worked and he knew the reason, he couldn't love anyone, he couldn't feel the connection and he never felt the urge to have sex with his female partners unless he was far drunk to even think straight.

Maintaining a delicate relationship under the name of 'best friends' while having aching and yearning feelings in his heart, all those passing years were like hell for Sasuke.

He could remember the time when Naruto came out about liking boys. He wanted so badly to just confess and jump him right at the spot but then Naruto blurted out dating Haku.

Sasuke sighed miserably, after Haku Naruto dated quiet a number of boys and girls but he never settled with only one or more like he couldn't. Because after seeing Naruto with so many different people he knew that none of them was able to capture Naruto's heart or more like none of them was that 'one' person Naruto was loving for all this time.

Sasuke finished his coffee and sandwich; he got up, paid and came out of café. Naruto has been gone for almost two month on some conference and was returning this week. Sasuke threaded his finger through his hairs and sighed, Torture was beginning shortly.

If he was out of sight, it was unbearable.  
If he was within the sight, it was torture.  
This is what is called living hell and Sasuke was living through it…

============>

"I've decided to confess"

Itachi raised his eyebrows and looked at Naruto, who was fumbling with his coats buttons and had a crease on his forehead, Naruto was dead serious.

"And why is that?" Itachi sighed while shutting off TV, "Or should I ask why now?" After Naruto realized his feeling Itachi was the first person he told so Itachi pretty much knew all of his suffering.

Naruto returned early from his trip and after greeting his parents came straight here and Itachi knew right away that Naruto came here for something important.

"I know I always said that I'm not going to confess and I'm not going to get my feelings in the way of our friendship but I can't anymore Itachi I love him so much that it's messing with my mind." Naruto said sighing deeply and slumping his head on back of sofa.

"Well I'm happy that you finally decided to do it because I was getting sick of seeing you pretending to be normal around Sasuke." Itachi smirked and Naruto pouted.

"You are so mean Itachi! When did I pretend?" Naruto glared daggers at Itachi and Itachi just chuckled and then he turned fully to Naruto, "So you are going to leave me alone huh? Why does he is getting all of you? I want some of Naruto too." Itachi purred flirtatiously and brought his face or more like his lips closer to Naruto. Naruto smiled mischievously and brought Itachi's chin up with his finger and opened his mouth to tease Itachi back but then he heard a loud thud and both him and Itachi turned to the door.

There stood Sasuke with a bewildered expression, his lips parted and eyes immediately watering after so many years, 'Oh so it was like this 'Sasuke thought, his mouth felt dry.

"Sasuke! It-it's not what you are thinking!" Naruto quickly got up and approached Sasuke and tried to touch Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke just slapped his hand away, "Of all the people it has to be Itachi huh." It wasn't more like a question but a statement and then Sasuke looked up and Naruto winced inwardly, Sasuke's eyes were filled with hatred and disgust.

"Calm down Sasuke and stop being childish. Just listen to what Naruto has to.." Sasuke cut off Itachi in the middle of the sentence, his voice cold, "You disgust me" He said and looked directly into Naruto's eyes, "I hate you" Sasuke said in a barely audible voice but Naruto heard it loud and clear and then Sasuke left slamming the door shut behind him.

Naruto stood there stunned, tears streaming down his cheeks and fell on the carpet on his knees while Itachi barked curses while pacing around in the room.

Naruto looked at his hand which Sasuke slapped earlier and thought painfully, "Disgusted huh?" 'So I got rejected even before I asked him out.'

=========>

It was winter and it was getting dark outside .Sasuke came into one of the gay bars.. He visited sometimes when Naruto wasn't around .but today he didn't even care if he were to caught by Naruto what would happen because the thing he feared the most happened right in front of him. Naruto and Itachi were…

He didn't want to even think about it. He came back early because he wasn't feeling well and what he saw was his worst nightmare.

Sasuke bit his lips and gulped down his third glass and looked at his cell, screen was yelling Itachi's name and Sasuke saw red. He turned off his cell, 'Fuck you Itachi! How could you do this to me?'

Sasuke gulped half of the liquid and stared at the counter and then he felt someone taking a seat right beside him and looked up. It was some guy with a muscular tanned body and dark hairs and brown eyes.

Guy smiled at him and Sasuke just ignored him sipping his drink, "Hey. I never saw you here before. Uh by the way I'm Seiji and you." Seiji ordered a drink too.

Sasuke looked at him again calculating and thought, 'I came to forget about everything. What could be better than this?' He sighed, "Sasuke and I don't come often so." He finished his sentence with a small smile and Seiji guy gulped down all his drink in one go. The guy in front of him was a rare beauty no a rarest beauty and that smile, just that simple smile made his pants tight.

"Well you are up for some fun?" Sasuke gulped the remaining liquid and looked in to Seiji's eyes darkening with lust. Seiji would have flirted more normally but that guys pale skin showing from his opened buttons of shirt was doing so much to Seiji's mind.

Sasuke smiled faintly again this time more seductively, "It depends on the type of fun you are offering." Sasuke loosened his tie and Seiji followed every movement of the pale delicate fingers.

"Why don't you come see yourself?" Seiji said in a deep voice and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then got up, "If you say so."

Seiji smiled and led him to some room in the bar and unlocked it with a key. Bar was now filled with so many lights, music and people. When they got into the room Sasuke looked around and there was a single bed, a couch, TV and mini fridge. "My friend is the owner of this bar and he gave me the key to use it whenever I feel like it." Seiji said while sliding his hands around Sasuke's torso and started to unbutton his shirt and trailed rough kisses on his neck.

Sasuke didn't reply and just moaned which in turn made Seiji even more aggressive and he grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and then shoved Sasuke on the bed and climbed on him.

He then sucked Sasuke's lips roughly nipping and biting them and also working out him and Sasuke out of their clothes.

Even though Seiji was devouring his body Sasuke still couldn't respond fully. His body was aching for Naruto and for no one else and boy he wanted it so bad. Sasuke winced a little when he felt Seiji sliding his rough finger into his hole and felt uncomfortable. He never let anyone did this to him because he didn't wanted anyone else inside him and also he was way too prideful to let anyone else dominate him yet here he was letting this random guy do something so intimate to him, guess this was how it is gonna be. His eyes stung and he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

"Damn Sasuke your insides are so hot and wet I can't get enough of you" Seiji said in a husky voice and Sasuke just withered uncomfortably but Seiji thought it was a sign of pleasure and thrust his fingers more roughly. Sasuke's body squirmed while Seiji worked on his member too. He couldn't hold longer and came right into Seiji's hands.

"You are so gorgeous Sasuke. Fuc* I came just by looking at you." Seiji said smiling and fell next to Sasuke spent and tired, "Man that's embarrassing." And tried to hold Sasuke again but instead Sasuke just got up and looked at Seiji with a tired and impassive gaze. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

"Wait Sasuke! What happened? You didn't like it? Why are you leaving like this?" Seiji asked desperate and Sasuke didn't turned, he just answered while leaving the room, "It's not your fault. I'm the one who is broken."

Sasuke left with this and came into another bar but not a gay bar this time and just started to drink until his mind stopped working and all the rational thoughts disappeared from his mind fully.


	4. Under the grey sky

Naruto was too shocked to even react immediately, the only thing he felt was that he could no longer feel his heart beating and felt a piercing aching hole.

Itachi firmly placed his hand on his shoulder, "He is an idiot so don't get so depressed. He'll come around; now get up come on Naruto be strong".

"He hates me Itachi." Naruto got up and took his seat on couch again beside Itachi. The sinking feeling in his heart was getting more and more suffocating. "I've never seen him like this before Itachi. He looked so… distant." Naruto barely contained his voice.

Itachi sighed, "Naruto you have to stay positive. Yes he said he hates but I think those were just the spur of moment thing, they don't have any meaning. Pull yourself together Naruto."

Just then Itachi cell went off. He excused and got up to attend the call and Naruto stayed there just staring at the coffee table's smooth surface remembering everything all over again and again.

When Itachi came into the room back Naruto has pretty much control over his sudden shocked reaction, his eyes were a bit wet but he wasn't crying anymore and his body was tensed but not shaking any more. S, yeah he was better.

"Sorry Naruto I really want to stay here with you but I totally forgot that I had plans with my girlfriend's family and I can't blow off this whole thing just because Sasuke is being a pussy." Itachi's tone changed from apologizing to totally pissed in mere seconds.

Naruto smiled, "It's Ok Itachi. You don't have to apologize. I'll let you know when he comes back." Itachi nodded and he narrowed his gaze, He pulled Naruto up and much to his surprise hugged him and softy ruffled his hairs before letting go.

"Take care and if anything happens just call me." Itachi said worried and concerned.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thanks Itachi but it's something between me and him so I'll handle it on my own but thanks for concern. Have a good time."

Itachi sighed and shook his head and said thanks while turning and cursing Sasuke once again.

=============>

After Itachi left Naruto came back into his parents' house and climbed stairs and shut the door after entering his room. He climbed up his bed and hugged one of his pillows to his chest and curled like a baby and then started sobbing again.

No matter how many times he thought about Sasuke rejecting him, the real rejection was far more painful. He didn't know when he fell asleep like this but he woke up to the sound of his cell ringing.

Naruto rubbed his aching eyes gently and presses slide the icon and pressed the cell to his ear, "Yes?"

"Uh I'm Rio from club Shadows." Naruto heard a male voice and his eye brows narrowed.

"And how may I help you?" Naruto asked confused while getting up, 'Already this late, huh.' He thought while looking outside of his window.

"Sir I'm sorry for disturbance but do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" Guy asked politely and the gears in Naruto's mind started working.

"I'm his friend. What happened to him?" Naruto asked anxious and getting ready to just run to Sasuke's side.

"Sir Mr. Sasuke got drunk and now he is creating quite a commotion." That Rio guy seemed quite annoyed.

"Where is this bar? I'm coming to get him." And after getting the address he rushed to Sasuke's side.

When he came into the bar Sasuke was dead drunk, laughing loudly, flirting with the bartender, Naruto bit his lips and came straight to Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Sasuke's undone shirt buttons and loosened tie also his hairs were sticking to his face due to sweat.

Bartender looked up thankfully and Naruto apologized for the inconvenience and then he turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke get up, let's get you home."

He slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders to get him steady on his feet but Sasuke whined, "I don't wanna go home. Let go off me."

Naruto sighed and apologized again while getting Sasuke out of the bar. The other bartender had such longing feelings into his eyes for Sasuke that Naruto just wanted to punch that guy but of course he didn't.

"Where are ya taking me?" Sasuke said his voice muffled and word all slurry.

Naruto just shook his head, "I'm taking you back to your home Sasuke."

Sasuke abruptly stopped and fell down on his butt and Naruto looked at him worried, "I'm not going with ya!" Sasuke said again words all slurred and hung his head down.

Naruto buried his finger into his hairs but sit too in front of Sasuke, "May I ask why?" Naruto said a bit irritated. It was getting too cold and sky was so dark which meant only one thing! It was going to rain and due to hurry he just took the taxi and now there was not a single taxi or car on the road. Naruto bit his lips anxiously, 'and on top of all this you have to come on the end of the city just to get drunk you idiot, selfish bastard!'

When Sasuke didn't replied Naruto said again, "Come on Sasuke, get up." He tried to lift him up but Sasuke didn't budge and then Naruto heard it, Sasuke's whimper.

"I'm not going there again!...He is my brother! How could he do this to me?" Sasuke said burying his face into the palms of his hands sobbing. Naruto's heart ached and his eyes stung but he forced his tears back.

"Sasuke come on, get up. If you are angry you should talk to Itachi in spite of siting here." Naruto said softly and Sasuke slowly looked up at his face and Naruto heart dropped in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke's eyes were red and puffy, his face paler than usual and body trembling and shaking so badly on each hiccup. With his undone upper buttons and tie hanging loosely he looked so broken that Naruto only wanted to hide him away in his arms from this world and then cry his heart out. 'So it was this much difficult for you to stay near me. You were this much disgust by me. Oh dear Lord! I call myself his best friend and I never knew the turmoil in his heart.' And then rain drops fell on him. Naruto looked up at the dark sky and then at Sasuke's trembling body, he then leaned forward and took Sasuke into his arms.

"Let's get you under shade. It's winter rain. You'll get sick." This time Sasuke kept quiet and let Naruto drag his body.

=============>

Naruto took Sasuke into the nearby hotel but hotels were already packed due to winter season and then most of the rooms were booked too but well Naruto begged the lady into giving them one of the rooms just for tonight.

Naruto practically dragged Sasuke's limp body into the room and after entering he dropped him in bed softly. He climbed right beside Sasuke and then looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were half hooded and darting so innocently in everywhere in the room. Naruto took his jacket of throwing it on the bed and looked around the room. They were on this queen sized bed and everything in the room was themes with light pink, dark red and off white. Naruto shook his head on the fancy room, 'must be a honey moon suite.'

And then Sasuke slowly got up and looked at Naruto with parted lips and hooded eyes.

Naruto sighed, "You feeling better Sasuke?" But Sasuke just stared at him, Naruto shook his head and got up, "I'll get you some water may be that will sober you up."

Sasuke still just stared at him blankly so Naruto got up frustrated and filled the glass with water and when he turned, he almost dropped the glass on what he saw. Sasuke's shirt was fully undone and he was half out of his pants too. Naruto quickly placed the glass on side table and climbed on the bed and grabbed Sasuke's wrists, no matter what situation was his heart started to beat faster and he felt lightheaded.

The beautiful porcelain milky skin which was glistering with sweat and then those raven hairs matching him so perfectly. The breathtakingly beautiful defines and lean yet muscular body. That flustered face, hooded mesmerizing onyx eyes and plump lips parted. Was this some kind of test from God?

"Why the hell are you getting undressed huh Sasuke?" He asked recovering from his trance a bit confused.

Sasuke looked up at his face and tilted his head to the side and said in a husky voice, "Isn't that why you brought me here?"

Naruto's jaw dropped but he regained his composure and released Sasuke wrists while he shook his head, "No Sasuke! Damn it. Why would you think like that?"

Sasuke totally ignored Naruto's statement and brushed his fingers slightly onto Naruto's face, he looked totally drunk and dazed, "You look so much like my Naru." Sasuke's words were all slurred and Naruto felt his heart beating.

'Dear lord, he doesn't even recognize me! How much did you drink you idiot'. "Sasuke I'm Naruto." He said while softly tugging the strands of Sasuke's hairs behind his ear. 'How could I stay mad at you huh.'

"Yeah I wanna believe this too." Sasuke said while leaning forward and resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked down on Sasuke and he slowly started to rub Sasuke's scalp with his fingers and that's when he saw those marks on Sasuke's neck, kiss marks.

Naruto quickly pushed away Sasuke and looked at the pale smooth skin, those defined muscled and those…. Kiss marks. Naruto felt the pang of jealousy and un intentionally touched those marks.

"Who gave you these?" He asked trying to act coolly but his voice came out a bit bitter.

"These?" Sasuke frowned a bit. "The tan guy from the gay bar. What was his name again?" Sasuke said slurred and Naruto felt his stomach churning upside down. Sweat was forming on his palms.

"Sasuke you are… gay?" Naruto asked slowly and licking his lips again.

"Yup.. Been one for a while, you know from junior high. I had this large crush on my best friend but… he doesn't like me that way." Sasuke was so exciting at first but then he furrowed and Naruto was hit hard.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his heart in turmoil. Was this for real? Sasuke Uchiha~ His long lasting childhood crush just confessed to him! Naruto felt all shaky and drained. What kind of joke has God made with them?

Sasuke poked his arm and he looked at him still a bit shaken with the confession, "Hey! Are you listening to me or not?"

And this time Naruto's gaze was filled with all of love and feelings he felt so long for him. He smiled softy at the beautiful raven sitting in front of him, half naked and gently kissed Sasuke's forehead,

"I'm listening to you but when you get up in the morning, you have to listen what I have to say OK?" Naruto said rubbing Sasuke temples gently and Sasuke just nodded. And while Naruto fixed Sasuke's dress, Sasuke told him all about his feeling and even the incident with Itachi and Naruto hugged him while Sasuke just kept on complaining. He knew no matter what he said right now, Sasuke wouldn't remember in the morning so he would say his part when he will be up and he knew the upcoming day was going to be quite a day.

Naruto looked down on the sleeping beauty in his arm and kissed Sasuke's lips softly and felt oddly happy. Reality was, he was still not sure about all of this and Sasuke was obviously wasted. Naruto looked down again in his arms and gazed affectingly on Sasuke's sleeping face and closed his eyes too with a promise to not to let go Sasuke after tonight.


	5. Sei ancora quello

Sasuke opened his eyes and his eyes felt all heavy and also his head throbbed, thankfully room was dim. He tried to get up but then felt arms around him and he took a deep breath but then he was too shocked to even move, this smell it was of Naruto. Sasuke gulped his spit down and slowly looked up and his heart dropped in the pit of his stomach upon seeing Naruto's sleeping face. OK so don't get him wrong it was his wildest fantasy to see Naruto like this but now the situation was a bit twisted so he couldn't get happy being in the arms of Naruto.

Sasuke inhaled deeply to get his thoughts collected and the only thing came into his mind was to run away. So he slowly pushed Naruto arm away and got up but before he could get out of the bed Naruto grabbed his wrist and Sasuke's heart jumped, he slowly turned to face a furrowing and serious Naruto with sleepy eyes.  
He tried to wiggle his arm out of Naruto's hold but it made only Naruto to grip tighter. In normal condition it would've been easier but he felt emotionally weak which in turn made him all unstable.

"Where do you think you are going Sasuke? Don't you remember your promise from last night?" Naruto asked coolly and Sasuke heart panicked, 'Shit! What the hell I said to him?'

Sasuke tried to get away and struggled harder this time, "I don't remember a damn thing Naruto! So just let go of me. I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Well Sasuke I'm sorry but you have to see my face for a long time now and I'm not letting you go until you listen to me like I listened to you last night." Naruto tugged him harder and Sasuke fell back with a grunt and now Naruto was hovering over him with an unreadable expression.

Sasuke felt afraid and his heart clenched in anticipation. His heart was beating in his ears and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to listen anything at all. He didn't want to know anything about last night! He needed to get away now! So he pushed away Naruto with more force this time so Naruto stumbled back with a grunt and Sasuke jumped out of the bed.

"Fuck You! I already I said don't remember anything! Why don't you just leave me alone?" He didn't want to snap and stay in control but he couldn't. A head splitting pain was making him dizzy.

"But I remember Sasuke. I remember clearly every word you said and well it was a life time confession. How could I possibly forget about it?" Naruto smiled with a blank expression in his eyes and got out of bed too. He stood right in front of him and put back his hands in his pockets and looked at Sasuke with calmness. Sasuke's took a step back, Naruto was scaring him.

'What the hell I said?' His heart beat raced and he inhaled a sharp breath.  
Naruto smiled, "Don't you wanna know about last night?"

Sasuke visibly gulped and then threaded his fingers in his hairs and looked at Naruto with so much pain , his voice was cracked a bit when he spoke, " Why are you doing this Naruto?"

"Doing what?" Naruto said while sitting on the edge of the bed, he grabbed Sasuke hand and softly stroked his thumb over the back. Sasuke's breath hitched and his heart trembled with a sweet pain. "Do you really don't want to know?" Naruto said after a while, his voice was merely a sweet whisper and Sasuke closed his eyes.

The sweet sensation he was feeling by Naruto's hands and fingers was immense. All of his senses were fixed on his hand and he could feel electrifying waves coursing through his fingers. A shiver ran through his spine and he couldn't say no, Even though the thought of last night was dreading him but who could say no to world's hottest man? Sasuke looked at Naruto warily and said with a gruff voice, "Fine speak then."

Naruto gave a loop sided smile and Sasuke felt his stomach filled with butterflies.

"Mmm.. but first I have to tell you something." Naruto curled his lips thoughtfully.

Sasuke heart raced in his chest but he mumble, "Go on. I'm listening." And Naruto simply nodded, pleased with Sasuke's answer

"Sasuke do you remember when I first time asked you about being in love?" Naruto fixed his sapphire shimmering eyes on Sasuke's dark pits and Sasuke looked at him confused but cleared his throat and gave him a curt nod and Naruto exhaled, he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened again with a pained expression, "Back than it was just a crush so I wouldn't say it was love but I was attracted to him. Actually way too attracted that I fantasized about him almost every night." Naruto chuckled at the memory and Sasuke felt his body gone rigid.

He always felt hurt that Naruto wouldn't share his unrequited love with him but now that he was telling him, He felt like his heart was ripping apart and all the oxygen was leaving his body. It was that kind of painful feeling! He didn't want to hear it and yet it was the only voice he ever wanted to hear. Complicated, isn't it?

Naruto looked lost in his thoughts, "I was afraid I would lose control and that's when Ino confessed and rest you known…I don't know why he started to avoid me, he wouldn't talk to me and it made me crazy and then I saw him kissing his girlfriend and I think my heart stopped breathing. That was when I realized that how deeply I was in love with him and it broke me."

Sasuke felt his eyes stinging he remembered that after Naruto's break up with Ino Itachi was angry over something with Naruto and he also started dating some new chick at that time.

"I wanted him bad, so bad that even now my heart burns with desire for him. And that's when Haku came in my life and well at that time I already knew that I was more of a gay so I started dating Haku as experiment. Haku was the best partner I would say he cared for me deeply but I felt guilty over receiving his love because I couldn't love him back. That was the reason why I broke up with Haku and I'm happy he found Zabuza and well after that I was never in a serious relationship." Naruto breathed heavily and his gaze shifted on Sasuke's hand which he kept holding so softly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's pained expressions and his heart clenched; he felt that sudden pang of jealousy but kept his lips pursed.

Naruto looked into his eyes and Sasuke nearly flinched at the pain and suffering, "It killed me every time when I had to stay with him as a mere friend because all the time I wanted to touch him, feel him, kiss him but I couldn't because I was afraid that I would break what has left between us and I wouldn't be able to live through that rejection." Naruto smiled sadly.

Sasuke felt enthralled by Naruto's passionate feelings for 'his brother' and couldn't notice when Naruto got up and stood right in front of him, Sasuke looked at Naruto and squirmed when Naruto rested his palm on his cheek and looked at him with such longings in his eyes.

"But I couldn't keep those feelings in my heart anymore so I decided to confess and came your home." Sasuke bit his lips, he felt his eyes betraying him and he gently pushed away Naruto and turned, his back facing now Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't knew about your feelings. I reacted badly… If you and Itachi are happy with this I.." Sasuke felt his voice strained to even his own ears and he couldn't look back at Naruto because his eyes threatened to betray him 'DAMN IT, Pull yourself together' he scolded himself on this display of weakness and then he felt a warm embrace around him, making his body tingle and cutting him in the middle of the sentence.

"You are so thickheaded, aren't you?" Naruto softly whispered into his ear and gently tugged away his hairs and kissed Sasuke's nape, "The one I desire with every fiber of my being, the one I can die for and for the one I'm living? Sasuke Uchiha, you are the one I've loved all those years. You have become my everything and I can't ignore it anymore. I can't hide what I feel for you. I just love you so much and I'm tired of living with always lying to you."

Sasuke shivered at the confession and his body burned, the tears were now tickling down his eyes and his body felt weak and drained, '. He didn't love Ino. He didn't love Haku and he never loved Itachi. He always, always loved me, desired only me.' He whimpered and Naruto quickly whirled Sasuke to face him.

Sasuke looked at the worry and love floating into Naruto's deep cerulean eyes and he felt his throat was blocked and his mouth was dry so he simply whimpered, "You took so long." And for Naruto it was more than enough, he hugged Sasuke's trembling body and Sasuke pressed his wet face against the crook of Naruto's neck and inhaled that fresh cherry smell. It was too much for him to bear but he felt so safe wrapped in Naruto's strong arms. Naruto released Sasuke's body from his embrace and gently cupped his face into his palm, he placed butterfly kisses on Sasuke's forehead, his wet cheeks, burning eyes and when last of the tear tickled down Sasuke's pale cheek Naruto leaned and simply licked the salty drop away. Sasuke looked shocked and a light blush crept on Naruto's cheeks on his unconscious move.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and this time Naruto scratched the back of his neck and blushed deeply.

"Naruto what did I said last night?" Sasuke suddenly remembered and looked into Naruto eyes.

Naruto smiled a bit sheepishly, "Uh. Yes about last night. Why don't we sit?"

Sasuke furrowed but complied and when they flopped on the bed then Naruto cleared his throat, "Sasuke you.. You confessed to me last night and told about everything."

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise, and he shakily asked, "Everything?"

And Naruto curtly nodded drawing patterns on the bed sheet and never looking up and Sasuke sighed, "It that all?"

Naruto snapped his head up and Sasuke smiled, 'Oh God I love him' Sasuke thought, scooted closer to Naruto and softly caressed Naruto's face, "I'm a bit angry with myself for saying all of this when I was drunk, I worried you didn't I? I'm sorry for making you feel insecure."

And Naruto inhaled a shaky breath and smiled while he leaned into the touch. Yes he felt petrified while he told Sasuke about his own feelings right now because whatever Sasuke said was just a drunken confession.

"I won't lie Sasuke. I was so worried that you would just reject and wouldn't listen to me" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed and then opened his eyes to see his lover's beautiful dark captivating eyes.

Sasuke was mesmerized all over again by that beautiful man sitting in front of him, those expressive azure eyes, lush tan skin and beautifully defined body and not to mention those stupidly stunning blonde hairs. He got the reason that why Naruto was never single for a long time. Who would let go such a fine piece out of their hands and well this is what Sasuke was going to do too. He was not letting go this beautiful moment pass away just like this.

So, to cut it short Sasuke did the only sensible thing, he leaned forward and mumbled a 'sorry' and then placed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto wasn't prepared for this so he was a bit shocked but then he started to respond too, putting all his feeling into the kiss. Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and latched their lips more hungrily. Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm and kissed Sasuke with all his might, caressing his lips with his wet muscle, nipping and biting, Sasuke moaned in the kiss. It was mind blowing and made his whole mind fuzzy, 'so this is what it feels like to kiss the person you love'. Sasuke sighed blissfully when Naruto broke the kiss and then placed butterfly kisses near Sasuke's lips, his cheeks and then trailed kisses back to his lips. Sasuke was losing his mind by that time, this gentle touching; tenderness was making his heart over flow with love and passion for Naruto. He wanted to feel more of him, more forcefully, aggressively because this was making him go crazy.

Naruto didn't stop his assault and this time he softly threaded his fingers through Sasuke's thick yet soft locks and while kissing his neck he gently forced Sasuke to lie down and he obeyed the silent order. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt while latching his lips again to Sasuke's more aggressively and Sasuke parted his lips to grant the access and then it became so hot and too much with Naruto exploring his wet cavern with his tongue while his hands were all over Sasuke, gently brushing his fingers over the nipples and Sasuke moaned. He didn't like to be dominated but with Naruto he didn't care about who was dominating so just he let himself indulge in the pleasure.

Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke huffed disappointedly on the loss but soon Naruto licked Sasuke earlobe gently nipping while he gently massaged Sasuke's bulging muscle and Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Naruto trailed wet kisses from his earlobe to neck and sucked gently then on Sasuke's neck making him writhe. He undid Sasuke's belt and soon Sasuke's body was fully exposed to Naruto. Naruto pulled back from the assault on Sasuke's neck to admire him and looked at him lustfully while biting his lips. Sasuke's face was flushed, his breathing uneven and with that dazed look on his face he looked so hot that Naruto just shook his head before attacking Sasuke's lips again, biting and nipping them, Sasuke deepened the kiss too, losing to the feeling. Naruto trailed his hands down to Sasuke's hip and then he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's twitching member. Sasuke groaned in pleasure. Naruto trailed kisses now down to Sasuke's collarbone while rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"Na-Naruto uh wait." Sasuke said while taking a shaky breath and Naruto looked up from sucking Sasuke's nipple never stopping and Sasuke's breath hitched, "Oh God, this was sexy.'

Sasuke licked his lips Naruto was moving his hand very skillfully and it was becoming difficult for Sasuke to say a coherent word. "Uh Un-dress hah I want to mm see you."

Naruto tweaked Sasuke's other nipple between his fingers Sasuke arched his back. Naruto smirked and then breathe against Sasuke's sensitive skin, "As u wish." He quickly sit back and removed his shirt and undid his pants and Sasuke couldn't just look he got up and touched Naruto's torso like it was a dream and then when he looked up into Naruto's eyes he realized, it wasn't a dream and the feeling was so overwhelming that he just smacked his lips to Naruto, nipping, biting and sucking them, his hands were exploring his lovers body. Naruto was stroking Sasuke's back while his other hand fondles Sasuke's butt. Sasuke just shuddered with excitement when Naruto sucked his neck while squeezing his ass and other fisted his hardened member. Pleasure was clouding his mind and he felt himself closer with Naruto's increasing pace, "Naruto Uhh huh.. MMmmm ah." Sasuke tried to control his moans but it was overwhelming.

"cum per me" Naruto whispered hotly and Sasuke didn't understand yet it was so hot that he came crying Naruto's name while holding him close. Naruto kept stroking him and Sasuke collapsed into Naruto arms and panted trying to even his breathing. Naruto rubbed his back soothingly while placing gentle kisses on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sighed softly before pulling back and looked at the hand Naruto was fisting him. He flushed with embarrassment when he looked at the cum still in Naruto's palm, when Naruto noticed this he chuckled and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and then his eyes widened when Naruto simply licked it all off.

"Ugh You re embarrassing!" Sasuke huffed and Naruto chuckled while leaning forward and whispered hotly, "e tu sei carino".

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows, "Ok… So you have a habit of talking in other languages when you are horny. Interesting!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder , "It happens when you have an Italian girlfriend for more than one year."

Sasuke just curled his lips and then touched Naruto's swelling bulge in his under wear , "Then why don't you tell her to solve this little problem of yours."

Naruto smirked, "Oh are you being jealous?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly , "What if I say yes."

Naruto looked amused, "You are surprisingly honest."

"Well there is a different between being friends and being lovers." Sasuke said while settling between Naruto's legs.

"Uhuh… And what are you doing now?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke leaned closer and licked Naruto's earlobe, "Going to give you a blow job if raise your ass up a bit to get out of your boxers."

Naruto gulped and raised his hips up to let Sasuke slip off his boxers. Once he was out of his boxers Sasuke leaned down closer to his throbbing and oozing member. He eyed Naruto who was licking his lips and gave the tip a teasing lick, when Naruto shivered Sasuke smirked and then he sucked the member in his mouth fully, twirling his tongue around Naruto's cock and dancing around his twitching cock. Naruto hissed clenched passed his teeth, "Fuck Sasuke, it feels so good."

Sasuke smiled satisfied with Naruto's moans and grunts and his occasional shouting of his name. He kept on sucking him and when he felt Naruto close he sucked him even deeper. Naruto was now drowned in pleasure he tugged gently at Sasuke's hairs, lifting his hips to increase the pace. Sasuke sucked him harder, "Sasuke uh" Naruto moaned feeling his release closer.

Sasuke sucked him deeper and harder while his tongue coiled around Naruto's cock and Naruto came with a grunt and fell back on the mattress spent and panting. Sasuke gulped it down, it was bitter but it felt good to taste Naruto's. Sasuke leaned on Naruto and then kissed him softly on his lips and Naruto smiled tiredly. Sasuke smiled to in return and then rested his head over Naruto's stretched arm. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and then he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, Sasuke did the same.

That's when intercom buzzed. Naruto sighed and rolled his other side to receive it, "Yes" Naruto said annoyed.

"Sir Good morning. I just wanted to remind you that you are checking out in an hour because the customers who have booked the room will be arriving soon."

"Uh OK . Thanks." Naruto sighed and she ended the call with a "good day."

Naruto rolled back to Sasuke's side and smiled tiredly while snuggling closer to Sasuke who wrapped his around him. "We have to check out in an hour."

Sasuke softly stroked his blond locks, "Then we should get up to take shower and not to mention I really need some aspirin."

Naruto sighed, "OK just give me five more minutes"and Sasuke complied with it; he also didn't want to spoil this sweet moment.

They cuddled for good fifteen minutes after which Sasuke practically dragged a complaining whining Naruto out of bed to the shower. Shower also took about twenty minutes because Naruto was a damn clingy person and Sasuke wouldn't have mind it if they wouldn't have to check out. So finally when they checked out Naruto was pouting and sulking but the Sasuke whispered something into his ears and he grinned like a fool almost immediately.

"Uh I really wanna go home and not to teach those idiots" Naruto whined in the taxi.(Yup they couldn't just take the day off. They were lucky enough to have their classes in noon.)

"Believe me I don't want anything more than to just sleep but we can't just take the day off." Sasuke said while closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Oh shit- I didn't text Itachi. Man he is going to kill me." Naruto abruptly remembered and shuddered at the thought. An angry Itachi means all hell broke loose!

"Well you are not alone in this at least. He is mad at me too." Sasuke said sighing.

"Well you did act like a dick." Naruto shrugged.

"I think you are supposed to be on my side. Oh don't tell me Naruto, you still have that crush on my brother." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"I'm on your side but I can't abandon Itachi you know, he has been there for me quiet long." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes but the tensed a bit when he felt Naruto intertwining his fingers into his own. He looked to his side to see Naruto looking outside with a light blush on his cheeks. Sasuke smiled and then looked outside too while squeezing Naruto's hand and he could see a small smile playing on Naruto's lips.

Sasuke sighed, so many people came into both his and Naruto's life but in the end they were made for each other and they came so far managing such delicate feeling. Who would have thought that this love was mutual, but it was. Sasuke peeked from the corner of his eyes to see a goofy smiling Naruto, Yeah, You're still the only one whom I've loved all those years and whom I'll love all eternity.


	6. Sequel

Thanks to all those people who read my story and appreciated it and well please if you read the story, give the review too. It is a big help and encourages me.

I have the intention to edit this story too when I have the time and if you want to point out the mistakes please message me.

Song of this story is by Shania twain : You're still the one

Sequel: I might write a sequel of the story in future but not right now. so if you have request for sequel tell them in reviews.

Have fun! and read my other stories too *Wink* Bye bye until the next time we meet. @_@

A/N: I personally think I gave the crappiest epilogue ever but what can i do it's my first time so please "be gentle with me". *-*


End file.
